


Spreading My Wings

by Polarnacht



Series: Winged Parabatai [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Angel Blood, Blood, M/M, Mild Gore, Parabatai Bond, Salty Alec Lightwood, Wing Manifestation, Winged Alec Lightwood, Wings, parabatai love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: Blessed with pure angel blood, Clary gets the ability to create new runes. Jace gets the ability to activate his own runes without needing a stele. And what does his soul-bonded Parabatai Alec get? Alec gets wings.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Winged Parabatai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135622
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Spreading My Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Writtne for the HM 500 word prompt: Pain

Alec watches Jace and Clary train with a scowl on his face. He hears the gasps and sounds of awe escaping the other Shadowhunters, and his frown just deepens. Jace looks mesmerizing with his bare chest and his golden glowing runes. Of course he does. So he understands the giggling of the others. The smirking. The _thirsting._

Alec hates every second of it. He hates that the others watch Jace like he is a piece of meat. He hates that Jace doesn’t care, even likes it. But what he really hates are Clary’s hands on his lover’s chest. On his biceps. On his whole body. The only person who should be allowed to touch Jace like that should be him. He trusts Jace. Of course he does. But he cannot help that his blood starts to boil. He cannot help the anger. He cannot help the jealousy. That Clary gets to touch what is his. And a little that everyone is special but him.

Alec feels the anger build up in his body, threatening to explode. His blood rushes through his veins, pulsating in his ears in a feverish beat. And just when Alec thinks that he will punch the next person who makes this tiny little gasp noise while goggling his Parabatai, he cannot help but gasp himself. But not in awe. In pain. A pain he has never felt before jolts through his body. Burning him from the inside. It feels like his back is ripped in two. He hears someone yell his name, but he cannot react. The next jolt makes him double down and a second later he is on all fours. His stomach revolts and his throat constricts. All he can see is red. Blood-red dots that dance before his eyelids. He just cannot take the pain. He’s used to pain. He really is. But not to this kind of pain. His skin cracks open, his muscles burst and his bones yield to the force that comes from within. They stretch. They bend. They break. 

And Alec screams. He screams when his back tears open once on the right side. He screams when it tears open a second time. This time, on the left. He screams when strong arms surround him and Jace whispers soothing words against his temple. He just screams. 

When _something_ pushes through his muscles, his bones, his skin, Alec doesn’t scream anymore. No air is left when two huge _things_ carve their way through his body until they split him open. Tear him nearly apart. But when he starts breathing again, he is still there. He is still alive. He looks up to be met with mismatched eyes that are clearly in awe. Alec wants to laugh at that look, but all he can do is spit out blood. 

The _things_ on his back start to _flap._ And now Alec really laughs. Clary gets to create runes. Jace gets to activate them without a stele. And he? He gets fucking wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for leaving kudos & comments 💙


End file.
